1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image reading control device, an image forming apparatus, and an image data processing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is well known that performs printing by: forming a latent image on a surface of a rotational photoreceptor based on image data read by irradiating an original with light; forming a toner image from the latent image with a toner supplied from a toner cassette; and transferring the toner image to paper being fed, followed by heat-fusing the transferred toner in a heat-fusing unit.
In addition, there is an image forming apparatus having image processing such as a function of coloring of respective pages (color printing), a negative image function, a combine function, a mirror image function and the like.
For example, as Related Art 1, a color image forming apparatus for printing image data read by a color original reading function on printing paper by a color printing function is known, which is provided with a predetermined editing function for reading a color original with a target color specified for each page, managing the image data for each page with the specified color, and if an editing operation is specified, printing a target page in the specified color corresponding to the image data.
However, the above-described image forming apparatus as Related Art 1 is configured such that the target color is specified for each page before a reading operation, not after the reading operation.
Here, there is a demand for making processing settings for each page after reading image data from an original, while previewing the image data, in a single printing job. In addition, in a configuration in which a processing item for image data is specified before the reading operation of an original, all the processing items must be displayed on a display unit but it is often difficult to display all the processing items in the display unit in a limited space. Such an inconvenience needs to be solved.